Team RWBBY
by Dragon Scripture
Summary: My name is Alexa Bowie Fal'catta... my world was turned inside out when I left mine.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know what happened... I stood out before... now even more. I'm Alexa Bowie Fal'catta, this is my story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Portal in Waterdeep**

"Alixa we just walked by another bar lass! When are we stopping for a drink?" Fargnar complained about the general lack of alcohol, as dwarvs do when they are sober.

"Fargnar..." I held my head in my hands, "we have to meet the nobles sober or we won't get the job."

"Yes that is true my swill chugging vertically challenged friend." said our 7'6 tiffling warlock his red skin glowing with heat, "Alexa I hope you keep your hood up... they don't like drow... especially female drow, they come to accept Drizitt through his actions... you have no holding here... your red hair is the only disguise that you have and it only works at night."

"I know, Tereatoa, I know." I pulled up my coat's hood low over my head hair still spilling out over my shoulders. I was covered from head to toe in armor and clothes to hide my skin color. The hated of my kind isn't without merit drow are typically evil and females are devil spawn of Loth, the damned queen of spiders.

"Yer nothing like yer people lass. And if others can't see that screw then to thee 9 Hells for all we care! 'Re yer with me!" Gravelhammer shouted to the night.

"Oh my dear dwarven friend I know you mean well but we need this job." I said as I playfully tug on his braided beard.

"OOOOOIII! Don't touch me beard!" but his smile said other wise.

Gravel hammer was more of a older brother to me than a friend after all he found me as a child and brought me to his parents who toke pity on the stranded drow child from a forgotten drow house, abandoned in the Underdark...

"Oh Gravelhammer you say that but don't do anything about it." Tereatoa chided.

"Silence or I shall chop you down to my height!" our angry dwarve roared.

"Need I remind you that you use a hammer..." we said said at the same time.

"Whatever... were here anyways." He grumbled his mood spoiled ours as well at the sight of the Banqet mansion.

* * *

Our clients weren't as merry as us...and by that I implying that they were stuck up spineless nobles who taxed the poor and collected magic weapons for displays. I hate where the money was in the world.

"Yasss you... adventurers must simply find a lost caachee of powerful magic weapons and other special and your payment will be determined by the length of time it takes you over the 3 day full pay zone, were feeling generous today only 100 gold pieces per sunrise and sunset, any and all gems found are to be turned over to us and half of the coin you find is ours, refuse and you will be hanged." the talking pig of a man (both figuratively and literally) said as he generously slid over the paper contract with his fat fingers. "And should you fail all of your families land and property shall be bequeathed to us, die and well it voids the contract." he proceeded to have his slave hand feed him.

"We are honored by this request my lord Banqet." we said as we had rehearsed. This contract was worse than we expected but our families had land in other kingdoms keeping them safe from this contract.

"And my dear Alexa would you share my bed tonight...it may just I'm prove your end of the bargain?"

"Yer..." I place my hand on Gravelhammer's chest to stop him but it did nothing to calm him.

"My lord I am flattered by the offer but I will require my full energy for the journey."

"I understand that my delicate flower but I still dearly wish for the day we may share that experience." I grimace beneath my hood. "You are said to be the most striking bard in the land."

"It is a shame my lord...we must leave at once to make as much time as possible."

Little did I know that pig was the least of my worries.

* * *

"Lass I'm just saying that we should have brained him when we had he chance!" my adoptive brother fumed down the road.

"I agree with him for once... we were scalped and you disgraced." Tereatoa commented muffled nose deep in his book in the back of the cart.

"SEE LASS THE BOOK MURDERER AGREES!" he shouted in disbelief.

"I do not murder books, I read them until no one else can."

"Guys I understand why your angry but we can't just attack every corrupted nobleman we come across." I said as I sat at the reins of our cart,but I was just dishonored and it hurt a lot.

We rode in silence the rest of the night none of us sleeping the rest of the night a constant lookout for threats.

* * *

We stopped for a breakfast of stale bread and dried meat and two cups of water. "We'll never make the timeline for the deductions we still have two days and nights before were halfway." I broke the news that we all knew was our fate.

"That pig has never left that comfort shit hole of a home." Fargnar huffed with conviction.

"No he leaves to tax the bars out of business." came the condescending voice of the most enlightened member of our group.

"Even worse!" Gravelhammer belched out

"We have to speed this up... Teleport?" I suggested.

"Last time you dropped us in to a volcano in Chult surrounded by Yuen-ti banging each other in a drunken mass mating ritual of sacrifice and dinosaur meat buffet. No we are not using teleport." Tereatoa snarked

"We made it out alive."

"You almost got a Yuen-ti boyfriend!" They shouted at me.

"Billy was nice he didn't agree with his people and I can respect that. Besides he's happily undoing Yuen-ti curses for the people of Chult." I reasoned.

"And the time before that lass ye landed in Bruernor Battlehammer's lap! Meself landed in the fire! AND TEREATOA WAS STUCK IN THE MITHREL CHANDELIER 300 FEET UP!" He yelled incredulously at me.

"Fine a new spell dimension doorway?" I suggested with a smile on my face.

"It'ed better work or we'll have yer hair bard."

"Aye aye Capt'n Grouchy." I said with a smile and salute.

"I'll show ye grouchy." he grumbled.

I go through the incantations necessary to summon the doorway and it opens before us with a wave of heat."Hmm... must be the plane of fire...still needs work but we should be safe." I assessed.

"Alexa I not sure...?" Tereatoa stepped back "I not sure that's the plane of fire."

"Lass I'm with horns for brains... something isn't right." Capt'n Grouchy grouched.

"It's fine." I say as something grabs me from behind. "What!?" I yell as I'm pulled in breaking my concentration the portal shutting before me. My friends didn't have time to yell before it shut.

I was just dragged into the Nine Hells.

Panic set in before I hit the puddle of blood.

 _Where am I?_

 _What do I do?_

 _What is out there?_

 _Who grabbed me?_

 _What grabbed me? It wasn't a hand?_

I shoot up and groped at my back tearing away a large amount of blood soaked string... no...not string... webbing.

"Your here... my dear..." a woman called out from the mist... where did the mist come from?

"Y.. you don't scare me!" I called back I said as my head swung back and forth then I realized that my hair was fading to white and black at the tips...no don't pay attention to that, it's a illusion.

"My dear drow... you escaped me as a child but your life belongs to me..." spiders flooded out from the fog, they were of every type and size from no bigger than a copper piece to ten feet at least in a loose circle around me.

"My life belongs to no one!" I grabbed my twin sabers and they glowed red with magic "I know who you are LOTH! I am not yours!"

"Oh is that so? That is no way to treat your mother... your father was shocked when he found out who I really was." Loth taunted me

"LIES! The divine never mate with mortals!" I screamed out.

"True..." the spiders split open a path and Loth sauntered down it "... then again I'm not quiet divine in that way. I am one of the Demon Princes."

"No your a liar! Every word you say is venom!" I stepped back wanting to escape... but how? _I can't think straight._

"You know it's true my daughter..." her smile was so inviting she looked just like me... "I've been influencing your magic in attempts to bring you to me."

 _Maybe just maybe sheis... no no no it's not true she's messing with my head block her out! BLOCK HER OUT!_

"I can give you power..." she cooed

"P..." I stammered my blades drooping low.

"Yes power..." her eyes glinted with malice.

"Piss off." My voice steeled as my blades came up a sparked against each other as I stopped a giant spider's leg.

"Language..."Loth scolded me as though she really were my mother.

I slammed one blade back in to my sheath and a glowing red dot formed in my hand that rapidly expanded into a fireball engulfing everything.

When the smoke cleared there were no spiders and Loth was stunned. I sheath my second blade clap my hands sucking into a single point in a random teleport with allof my strength and I black out.

* * *

I wake up on a mountain top... _the air's thin_ I notice in my stupor... _what should I do... it's cold... I need fire..._ I pass out again.

* * *

I wake up next in a bed in a wooden shack.

Not a bed a couch.

I sit up finding my left arm bandaged.

"Hello?" I call out.

There's a lot of banging behind me, I spin around to see three people pile into the room, town human girls and a man that I assumed to be their father... humans...I'm drow...shit.

"Your alive, how are you?" said the smaller sister her bobbed red and black hair framed her pale face and silver eyes. she looked about 15.

"When we first found you we were shocked. You look more Grimm than human but you have a soul." Said the older sister, pale skin blond hair and lavender eyes she looked seventeen.

"What's a Grimm?"

"Young lady where are you from?" The father askedme

"Mythral Hall... but you've never heard of it have you..."my head dipping realizing whats happened.

"Hey whats the matter?" the younger sister came to my side. "What's Mythral hall?"

"My home... but..." I chocked on emotion "I'm no longer on Torial am I?"

"No your on Remnant, how'd you get here? What's Torial? A world without monsters?" The younger sister asked before the father pulled her away.

"What's your name dear?" he asked.

"Alexa... Bowie Fal'catta." I said holding back tear... knowing the truth... "the daughter of the Spider Queen Loth... the Goddess of the drow... I'm the child of a demon."

"What do you mean?"

The basics of my life story spilled out as he and his daughters listened.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that... Alexa" The older sister said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"What do I do my team needs me...my brothers needs me... but..." I snapped my fingers and only sparks formed... "most of my magic is gone... I can't even form a light source."

"Alexa... your power may only be diminished..."

"Even if I tried to return Loth will just drag me back to her... I'm stuck." I started to cry... tears flowing down my face...

"Hey look here... my name is Tai Xiao Long, these are my daughters Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long... what did you do back home?"

"Hunted monsters and performed music, magic, sword swallowing and fire breathing and eating on street corners, no inn would let me perform inside because of what I am." wiping away tears.

"That's...worlds apart..." Yang said.

"I'm a bard it's what I do..."

"You should go back to sleep... would you like a book about Remnant to read?" Tai asked as he stood up.

"No just rest... let me rest." I was asleep before they were out of the room.

* * *

 **Whooo that was deep! Tell me how I did and should I bring the other two in? Or should they have their own story? Should I write about their adventures before this? Enjoy Team RWBY+A? or B for Bowie? title will be the team.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"No just rest... let me rest." I was asleep before they were out of the room.**_ **I should have stayed awake, as soon as I fell asleep the dreams came in droves, spiders in all of them.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dreams, lessons and looking forward

 _I have to get home... I need my brother..._ I was a child once again running through tunnels where I played as a child but I was lost, _Fargnar! Where are you?_

 _Oh child your not finding that dwarf friend of yours._ A female voice echod down the tunnels.

 _Who are you?!_ child me shouted out, _Where are you?!_

 _You know who I am..._

 _But I don't?!_ the younger me yelled out but I knew... it was Loth she's found me I was doomed.

 _I have you in my web my dear..._ Loth taunted me from the distant dimension of the Nine Hells, I spit from the child me.

 _Web? What web?_ the child Alexa called out as she stopped in the tunnel.

Run is what I wanted to yell but my voice wouldn't work.

 _Your in my realm now little one there is no escaping._ the ground fell out from under me and I fell starring up at what was the child me but her features had twisted into those of Loth.

I twist around and see that the pit is full of spiders, drow and driders looking up at me blood flowing from their moths their eyes white.

I screamed.

* * *

I shot up so fast that I fell of the couch with a thud. I was covered in a cold sweat. Tai came into the room as fast as he could.

"You okay?" He squatted next to me concern in his eyes.

"No... help me up" I said getting to my feet.

"Whoa whoa wait a minute you need rest." Tai tried to make me sit.

"What I need is food. Food translates to energy and energy translates to health." I said wobbling on my feet.

"That makes sense, I'll get you some." I settled down on the couch as he went to retrieve food.

I looked around the couch and found my belongings and picked up my bag of holding and pulled out my magic guitar... except it was empty... I felt the bottom of the bag... I panicked until I noticed it under my clothes, in fact most of my magic items were here just nothing else.

My sabers were fine, my elemental rings were there, my silenced boots were intact, where's my scrying mirror? My wands of magic missile? Choker of water breathing? Anklets of speed and feather falling? I had my gold armlets of greater defense and silver bracers of strength, and...thank god I had my father's magic ring...

"You like meat?" Tai called out to me.

"Something light on the stomach, crackers and cheese perhaps?"

"Okay." He called back.

"Your doing better." I looked the other way and saw Yang. "What are you doing?"

"Most of my stuff is missing... the cart I left them in the cart... gods I can't think straight." sit back down.

"Well you have been out for eight days after we found you and all of yesterday." she said.

"Eight days. I was asleep for eight days." I stared at the ground.

"What were you doing before you... found your self here?"

She sat next to me, "We were starting a recovery mission for a nobleman... it was a simple matter of finding a large cache of magic weapons."

"Doesn't sound simple."

"With a bard and a warlock both searching yeah it is... the problem was the conditions of the contract. They were taxing us with our arms twisted while saying it wasn't taxing us." I stated.

"Well looks like you two are getting along." tie says as he came into the room with a plate of cheese and crackers "it's clear that your a warrior I have sent a message to my friend Professor Ozpin about you and he is willing to admit you to Beacon in exchange that you teach him about your world."

"Beacon?" I questioned as I took the plate.

"A school for warriors." Yang said, "Me and Ruby are going, she earned her spot by fighting of a bunch of gang members a couple of days ago."

"I may be a bit old." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Drow can live up until almost 1000 years old in rare cases... I'm almost 50, more or less 16 in your terms."

"Hey... your still considered a teen right?" Yang asked

"Yeah."

"Then it's fine." She said.

I point at her and a magic hand appears and pokes her nose. "Thanks."

"Did you just do magic?" Tai asked me.

"So?" I took a bite of cheese.

"Doesn't that take a lot of energy?" they asked.

"Not that spell." I ate a cracker.

"What dose?"

"That's a lesson all on it's own." I smiled at them.

"How much do you know?" they asked at the same time.

"Honestly not much. I'm a lore bard, one of many different magic users,Warlock, wizards, witches, sorcerers, shamans ,clerics as well as others and all of the different forms of them. Then there racial magics." I said.

"Racial magic?" Yang asked.

"As a drow I can cast a multitude of spells that a high elf can't and the same way around."

"Well what could you do?" Tai asked.

I snapped my fingers and feairy fire framed a book shelf. "Feairy fire, magic flames that out line anyone and anything without burning it." I polished off the plate.

"Alexa what is it like back home." Ruby asked from the doorway.

"My world or my home?" I asked back.

"Your home in Mythral Hall." she sat next to me on the other side of me as her father pulled up a chair.

* * *

 _My home was a dwarven city, my adoptive parents took me in after Fargnar found me in the tunnels beneath the city. If it hadn't been for the Drow ranger Drizzit Du'Urden who was friends with king Breunor I would have been left to die by the rest of the city. They Thought I was a Drow spy sent to gain information._

 _I remember what it was like growing up... the dwarven children fear me the cursed me, and kicked me but Fargnar would always save me._

 _I can't blame them though, if I had grown up with the drow I would be raised to be a spider worshiping priestess._

 _I showed an affinity for music and magic from a young age, not being really able to work a forge it was a amazing when I forged a pair magic sabers made with a Damascus pattern using black adanmantine and silver mythral. A dwarven cleric blessed them to destroy demons swiftly and eviscerate those who worship Loth, The glow red in the presence of the unholy nad blue when they sense the divine._

 _I never attended school much being mostly home schooled by my mother in music, reading and writing, and magic when it emerged, she being a bard of her own right. My father was a soldier in the army, he did his best to teach me fighting skills, I remember the day his beard caught fire while forging the ring enchanted to only fit the one person who will marry me._

 _When my brother and I left home on our own adventure we had set out for Chult to find exotic magic weapons we met a warlock on the road seeking knowledge and we just formed our team, gaining fame from vanquishing evil, and cleaning towns out of ale, I gained more money by performing acts of physical dexterity, skill, song and magic where ever they would let me._

 _Noblemen soon found out about us and hired us to do more and more missions, but they wanted me more then the mission completed. I had become a goal in their eyes, I was seen as the perfect trophy wife, or they wanted me as their mistress._

 _I was shamed out of many towns, and when I turned them down and returned to the city they had been so angry tat I had turned them down they had spread stories that we...after the first few times I was so shaken that I had return home where the people knew me... my father wanted to bring down these pigs, and we did, we found proof that they were supporting bandit clans, slave trading, they even kept slaves themselve, claiming them as servents, and would beat themifthe said otherwise._

 _My home was free from stuff like that, a kingdom built into a mountain._

* * *

"I just want to see my home once more... I was the odd one out but most people knew who I was and respected me... I wish my brother was here... he'd tell me that this was a new adventure..." I sat back holding back tears.

Ruby wrapped her arms around me, "You'll find them again," normally I wasn't a touchy person but it felt right that she did this for some reason.

"Thanks." I wiped away the tears, I looked at the blood soaked bandages wrapped around my left arm and slowly unwrapped them.

"What are you doing?" Tai asked as the last strip fell away revealing a stark white spider web pattern that went from my shoulder to my wrist.

"That's...new." I said. But I knew who caused it.

"Your arm was bleeding badly when we found you." Tai explained.

I felt the lines...the weren't raised... there was no scaring other than the design. "Loth marked me... her blood flows through me... it makes sense she can affect me."

"Why would she..?" Yang pointed at it.

"Remove all doubt I guess, fireballs don't cut skin."

"Eh?" all three of them asked.

"Method of defense, if need be I'll blow my self up with a fireball and walk away with minor burns."

"That explains the burnt clothes." Tai said shaking his head.

"I feel much better thank you." I told them.

"Let's try standing up." Ruby suggested while getting up.

"Sure thing," I stood up with much more ease finding that I had feeling back in them, "But first I should wash."

That's when I found the difference in technology.

* * *

 **Two weeks later. Air terminal in Vale waiting for departure**

I've had time to adjust and learn about the world around me. I've sewn new clothes and learned enough to pass as a native to the planet...except I was still a Drow, there were literally no one like me, I stuck close to Yang and Ruby. They had convinced me to go sleeveless and keep the hood down. "Guy's people are looking at me..." I said eye's flicking from side to side... my hair still hasn't returned to red... I hadn't realized that until my first shower.

"Hey it's fine." Yang told me.

We head towards the terminal but as I'm about to get on I'm stopped and told that it's full.

"Hey we'll see each other at beacon." Ruby says.

"Uh yeah." I check my scroll that Tai had given me... this technology... it's strange.

I head over to the next one and get one with a pale girl dressed in a white dress and jacket, her hair was whiter than mine, I accidentally bump into her. "I'm sorry, miss...?"

"Weiss Schnee, and ...what... who are you?" Her eye's a piercing pale blue.

"Alexa Bowie Fal'catta, I'm... umm..." I step back.

"Your what?" Weiss wasn't the nicest person.

"I'm sorry." I turn to walk away.

"Ahhh ahhh... no I'm sorry... you must be stressed out." she said, "It's just I've never seen nor heard of anyone looking like you."

"I'm a drow..." finding no reason to lie.

"A drow?" her head cocked to the side.

"A subterranean race of people. There's so few of us left." I lied, can't let them know that I'm from another world.

"Why haven't your people joined us on the surface?"

"They typically murder others for resources... I was left behind one day and my adoptive parents found me." Half truths half truths.

"So their that way by nurture not nature?" she seemed to relax.

"Yeah would seem like it." That was the truth... from what Drizzit has told me they indoctrinate the children from birth.

"Your worried about what people will see you since your so different." her face softened

"Yeah." I said gripping my right arm with my left.

"Hey you can make it work."

"Thanks." I muttered.

"You'll do fine. This is a warrior school and you have that look about you."

"Thanks Weiss." I smiled.

* * *

When we landed me and Weiss parted ways She went one way I went another walking straight into another guy back my forehead colliding with his armor. "Huh?"

He turned around and my eyes met his blue ones he had a childish look to him and his white armor gave him a fighter look to him.

"Sorry." I step back.

"No, I'm still reeling from the flight." he did look a little green.

BAM!

"What was that?" I ask.

We turn the corner to see Weiss and another girl were going away from Ruby who slumped to the ground.

"Hey Ruby, come on." I said as we and Blondie helped her up.

"Thanks Alexa. Hmph weren't you the one who threw up on the ship?"

* * *

We walked around campus making small talk.

"So Your names are Ruby and Alexa huh? Mine's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it." he slyly claimed.

"Do they really?" we asked.

"They do, at least I hope they do." he admitted. "What weapons do you two use?"

"Well I use this thing." Ruby brought out a massive mechanical scythe.

"Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked.

"It's also high impact long range sniper rifle."

"Eh?"

"It's also a gun."

"Ooh okay. Alexa what about you?"

I hauled out my twin sabers, "3 and 3 quarters feet of enchanted Damascus sabers hand forged, chain link d-guards, and plenty of other tricks."

"Ummm."

"Magic curved swords."

"M...magic?"

"Don't over think it okay, just my semblance." I then realized that not every one is accustomed to the idea of magic... what if magic isn't thing in this world?

"Okay." he said shrugging it off.

"What do you have Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"Well I have this sword." he said as he drew it.

"Oohh." She studied it up and down.

"Yeah I also got this shield that gets smaller."

"But wouldn't it just weigh same?" I asked.

"Yeah it dose."

"Yeah I'm just a dork about weapons, after all I forged Crescent Rose myself." Ruby said as she coddled her weapon.

"You made that?" he asked shocked.

"All students at my old school forged all our own weapons." she said looking at him like he was crazy.

"It's a hand me down, my great great grand father used it to fight in the war." he said.

"An old blade is more trust worthy then most new blades, you made a good choice." I approved in his choice of weapon.

"Cool, thanks." he gave me a weak smile.

"You two have a respect for history, rare these days." Ruby looking mostly at me as she knew some of my history.

"Where's the assembly." I asked.

"I don't know I was following you Ruby." Jaune said.

"I was following Alexa." she said

"I was following Jaune... shit." I realized our mistake.

* * *

We made our way to the meeting hall and Yang called over Ruby, and I got separated from Jaune and I didn't really pay attention to the presentation, I caught tidbits about responsibility, and where we were sleeping.

"Hey." I turn around to see a guy in gray armor with gold designs black cloth underneath, his styled hair was brown and deep blue eyes.

"Hey, who are you?" I ask him.

"What's a freak like you doing here?" I shut him out.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" he yelled as I walked away.

* * *

I set up in the corner of the ballroom and pulled out my guitar and strummed a few notes and started to lightly to sing...

 ** _When the sun set's over the river  
_**

No no no that won't work...

 _ **Deep in the forest, there is a forgotten realm,  
**_ _ **In which silver flowers grow,**  
 **A legend forgotten, a myth dissolved,  
**_ _ **They contain the nectar of the gods.**_

I looked up and found that I had a audience, and that they were all faunus, I had read about them. "Ummm, hi."

"That was beautiful." one girl said, "You've just made the world a little happier."

"Why thank you." I blushed a little, I rarely got such compliments.

"Can you continue?" They seem so... unconcerned about my appearance.

 _ **Deep in the forest, there is a forgotten realm,  
**_ _ **In which silver flowers grow,**  
 **A legend forgotten, a myth dissolved,  
**_ _ **They contain the nectar of the gods.**_

 ** _I've seen this meadow in my dreams...  
The gods drink from the flowers,  
And they cry with pure bliss,  
For with every flower they sip from..._**

 _ **True lovers meet for the first time...**  
 **Adventures over come a grimm prophecy of death...  
Monsters fade away...  
And the world sees a happier dawn...**_

 _ **Deep in the forest, there is a forgotten realm,  
**_ _ **In which silver flowers grow,**  
 **A legend forgotten, a myth dissolved,  
**_ _ **They contain the nectar of the gods.**_

 ** _I've seen this meadow in my dreams...  
The gods drink from the flowers,  
And they cry with pure bliss,  
For with every flower they sip from..._**

 _ **A blessed child is born...**  
 **A war finds an end,**  
 **Without bloodbaths...**  
 **Family's hated's fade away...**_

 ** _I've seen this meadow in my dreams...  
The gods drink from the flowers,  
And they cry with pure bliss,  
For with every flower they sip from..._**

 ** _A pure song is sent to a bard to sing...  
A poet finds his voice..._**

 _ **Deep in the forest, there is a forgotten realm,  
**_ _ **In which silver flowers grow,**  
 **A legend forgotten, a myth dissolved,  
**_ _ **They contain the nectar of the gods.**_

 _ **Deep in the forest, there is a forgotten realm,  
**_ _ **In which silver flowers grow,**_

I stopped singing and found the whole ballroom listening to my song.

"Hi." I put my instrument away.

"Alexa... That was amazing!" Ruby ran up and gave me a hug.

"Hey hey RUBY!" I laughed with the rest of the ballroom. I looked out at them and saw that they just had seen a small piece of me, I was okay with that.

Not long after I was asleep.

* * *

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE! Okay that was fun, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alexa Bio**

 **Race: Drow**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Height: 5 foot 4 inches**

 **Weight: 172 pounds**

 **Class: Collage of Lore Bard**

 **Weapons: Adamantine Mythral damascus saber.**

 **Hair: White with black ends**

 **Eye's: Gold, lava orange when using infrared vision (remember drow)**

* * *

 ** _Deep in the forest, there is a forgotten realm,  
_ _In which silver flowers grow,_**

 **I stopped singing and found the whole ballroom listening to my song.**

 **"Hi." I put my instrument away.**

 **"Alexa... That was amazing!" Ruby ran up and gave me a hug.**

 **"Hey, hey, RUBY!" I laughed with the rest of the ballroom. I looked out at them and saw that they just had seen a small piece of me, I was okay with that.**

 **Not long after I was asleep.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

I woke up hand proceed to the showers and came out with water still in my hair.

I slipped on my studded leather armor the sleeves had burned away, so the gold armlets on my biceps as well as the silver bracers the covered my forearms to just below the elbow, they contracted to fit snug.

My rings protected me from air, water, earth, and fire to a certain degree. my boots muffled my steps and my weapons were stored in my locker that we had been assigned after the assembly yesterday. stopped by the cafeteria to get some fruit to eat and walk.

I noticed that I was still getting strange looks, so I walked a little faster, straight into A man wearing a dark green suit. "Oh sorry."

"Ah Alexa I was looking for you I'm professor Ozpin." He had glasses and silver grey hair.

"Ah, yes Tai told me about you." So this was the headmaster.

"Yes he told me what you told him and his daughters, I suggest you also tell the rest of your team once you form up with them." he instructed me.

"Yes sir." I started to walk away.

"What is it like being in your world?" he asked.

"We have our own issues, both worlds could benefit from finding a gate between them, but what brought me here was a act of instinctual magic, not rational, I won't be able to recreate anything like it, so... I'm stranded basically." He nodded like he understood.

"Would it be possible to cross between them if there was a gate?" he asked.

"I am inclined to believe that only a wizard or a warlock could find away... my magic isn't strong enough for such a feat..." I explain

"Then how did you end up here?"

"My birth mother, The Demon Goddess Loth, She's been influencing my magic for at least two years. She just had to wait for the right spell to pull me into the nine hells." I grimace remembering the stench.

"I see...didn't you say that one of your teammates back home was a Warlock?" Those words sparked hope.

"Tereatoa... he... could capture a ancient demon and force it to tell him how... by Mystra's light... he has the power to cross the gap."

"How long would it take him to get the ability to crossover?" his eyes lighting up.

"I... I... don't know... it could take him months to find the right demon... and even longer to construct a portal strong enough... no no no!." I had realized a cruicial flaw.

"What is it?" he looked worried.

"It would only be one way!"

"I'm sure he could find a way."

"At least I could find out."

* * *

 **Mythral Hall**

"DAMN IT! IT'S BEEN 3 TENDAYS WARLOCK! WE SKIPPED OUT ON ALL PAYMENT TO GET BACK HERE AS FAST AS WE COULD! YEE HAVE TO FIND HER!" Fargnar bellowed, chunks of his hair having torn out.

"I AM!" he proceeds to punch a Balor in the crotch again. "TELL! ME! WHO! TOOK! HER!" with every word was another blow.

"Please...stop..." it wheezed heavily, "I know who took her... "Loth...claimed her blood child... she was only partially successful... she's become the laughing stock of the nine Hells... her failure... now please stop..."

"No I won't Soul Hunter." another punch.

"LOTH! HOW ARE WE GONNA GET HER!?" Fargnar

"The same way I made my pact..."

* * *

 **Beacon**

"Come on you have to get the rest of your gear," he shooed me on my way... "I need you to move on."

I made my way towards the cliff after getting my sabers.

"Hey Alexa." Wiess had called out to me.

"Oh hi Wiess." I said as she ran up to me."What is it?"

"I saw you talk to that Ruby girl." She obviously was not thrilled about her.

"Her dad found me unconscious in the mountains. She is one of the few people I know here."

"Okay I can understand that... but she's so young, she shouldn't be here." yeah she did not like her.

"I don't tell you how to feel about it... if the headmaster says she can be here then that means she's here."

"All right, you seem like you can handle your self, and were forming teams... you and me?" she suggested.

"Maybe, what fighting skills do you have?" I asked.

"Fencing and my semblance is glyphs."

"We'll see how things fall." I said getting the feeling that we don't get to pick our teams.

"I suppose but those blades of yours look like they can do damage." She looked at my blades like she was wondering what exactly I can do.

"Just wait and see.." we had arrived so we took our places.

I half listened to the teachers half assed, our partner is the first one we meet, odd number of students, if you arrive at the northen temple alone you take the relic that different from the rest, and using a landing strategy, wait landing strategy?

 **Cahn thunk click.**

I've been in enough that clicks were not goo... particularly clicks beneath you.

"Fuck." I brace my legs and was thrown trough the air, but I was off centre and was tossed way south.

* * *

My landing strategy wasn't planned, I hit a tree with my forearms and my bracers shattered it and I found my self staring dead in the face at a filthy pond.

It wasn't a pond, it was a marsh. I drag my self out of it and wiped as much of the gunk off as I could.

"Note to self... pay attention dimwit." I scolded my self.

I looked where I was and got a feel for the land and then started to make my way north.

I landed anywhere from 8-10 miles more south than any one else, I would more than likely be the single student to arrive at the temple. I speed up as fast as I could and covered maybe a a quarter mile before I found trouble.

Grimm and mixture of beowolves and a rhino kind, their skin and fur were blacker then night and bone white armour with red marking that glowed like blood. I skidded to a halt and they just looked at me. "Fuck." I had to go north and they were in that direction and I doubted they would let me go.

 **HAAAWOOOOO!**

Wolf pack... just what I need, they were behind me. I was surrounded.

I drew my swords and prepared to fight and all hell broke lose.

I killed half a dozen before a rhino rammed me in the right side.

I knew my at least 3 ribs broke.

I fell to my knees...

I need to get up...

I need to run...

I need to fight...

any means necessary...

I blacked out.

* * *

I came too not much later and the Grimm were fading away, and their black blood dripped from my blades.

"How... did...?" I have to get up.

A single white wolf came out of the woods.

I squeezed my hands and realized a blue mist and it entered my mouth, "Do you understand me?"

His head tilted to the side, "You can talk to me?"

"Yes... where's you pack?"

"The demon animals killed them... we were protecting our land... I'm all that's left..." he came over and sniffed my side. "Your hurt."

"I'll heal, please I need your help."

"What for?" he sat down if front of me

"I'll make you larger and you carry me to my goal, in exchange my new team will serve as your new pack."

"You'll take care of me?" he asked.

"Yes... do you have a name?" I asked.

"Fenris. We have a deal."

"Well Fenris we have a deal, my name is Alexa." I place my hand on him and my magic flowed into him and he grew to the size of a large horse.

"You have strange abilities Alexa. Did you see the monster that killed the demon animals?"

"Monster?" I asked.

"Yeah it gave off such evil that I ran and hid in the bushes." Fenris said as we took off.

"No I was unconscious." I whatever it was it avoided me but why? "Gak!" I spat out blood.

"You okay?" he slowed down. "If you need me to slow down I can."

"It's okay partner, I'll be fine keep the speed up." I pressed my ribs and as I thought three of them were broken, That isn't good.

"You sure? That injury is dangerous." he kept the speed up anyways.

* * *

About half an hour later we arrived at the temple just as a bunch of students were leaving, "HEY!"

They turned around and the looks on their faces as I half slumped off, half climbed off Fenris. "Alexa!"

* * *

Meanwhile on the cliff Ozpin was getting frustrated. "There is no footage feed of what happened with Miss Fal'catta in that clearing when she passed out."

"Whatever caused it is gone, just focus on the students now, she's at the temple and she arrived alone." Glynda told him.

"Your right, that wolf she befriended will help her." He looked back just as Alexa was picking up the single student relic.

* * *

"A golden dagger when the rest is chess pieces?"I asked the others. "That mean anything?"

"It's more than a dagger Alexa, that's a dust sword, a rare artifact, it was made in ancient times and we can not recreate it, because it just takes a single crystal in the pommel and it forms a sword blade with out consuming the crystal." Wiess explained.

"And I can just take it? Do I keep it?" I was perplexed, Dust was the most important resource they had, and they lost it's ability to make it last indefinitely?

"I would hope not! It's an important artifact! Why would they let you keep it!?" all except the orange haired girl yelled out in shock.

"What?" I didn't understand the reaction. "Jaune's using a weapon from at least a hundred years ago."

"She has a point." Ruby said.

"We'll see." I said, "Also I know Ruby, Yang, Wiess and Jaune. Who are the rest of you?"

"Run and talk." Yang said, "Those grimm are after us." She pointed at two massive grimm, a giant black bird and... is that a giant scorpion?!

* * *

We came across more of the ruins, was this the old city? it would be easily be defensible up over the ravine and back to the cliff.

I knew who was with me as well, Nora Valkyrie was the orange haired girl, and she was way to excitable, Lie Ren, he wore green and his pink eyes unsettled me but he seemed nice, Phyrra Nikos, she was clearly a decorated warrior beyond her sword and shield were held with confidence, and lastly Blake Belladonna She Held her self with a reserved standing, her sheath served as a second bladed, something that I had never seen before.

Then be hind us the Grimm came out and not just the large ones that were behind, but as well as a GIANT RHINO! "RHINO!"

"Grrr another one." Fenris growled from beneath me.

The Deathstalker and the Nevermore went after the main group and the Rhino chased me as Fenris clambered up the side of a ruined building.

"I got the rhino!" yelled out to them.

"What do you mean you got the Rhino?! YOU HAVE BUSTED RIBS!" Fenris yelled with unison the rest the group.

"I have more than blades in my arsenal, get me some where high steep and solid." I instruct my canine friend.

"Okay." he leap from building to building as the rhino bulldozed through the one behind us, I kind of hoped it would self suicide doing this but it wasn't going down.

We finally landed on a thirty foot tall structure that when the rhino hit it stopped in its tracks but it did shift a little, I dismounted and finally got a look at it, 20 feet at least from foot base to shoulder and 45 feat long and from snout to ass. "I'll blow your ass up." I jumped and began casting two spells at once, Lightning lashed forth from my hands blasting a hole in its armoured back and into is chest cavity, that's where I landed and my second spell released.

I smelled the fire before I felt it. Then the heat came, and the pain...

I passed out again.

* * *

I came to once again with the others over me Wiess held my head in her lap. "Water... my canteen." I point at my belt which had some tied off pouches. "Third one from my buckle."

"There's no way a full canteen could fit in that." Ren said, but Ruby reached in and was up to her elbow before she found it. "What?"

"There's more to me than there appears." I downed the container of both litres, water escaped from the side of my mouth. "Two to the right, there's a lot of smaller canteens, the one I want is baby blue." Ruby quickly found this one I opened it and the smell of alcohol emitted, I then pulled up what was left of my clothes to reveal that my ribs had busted the skin, the white bone was covered in blood. I drank a mouthful and poured the rest on the wound, the pain subsided fast and it began to mend. Both the internal and the external.

"Why didn't you do that before."

"Because I have fifteen minutes before I'm flat out drunk for ten minutes." I say stone faced.

"Is it refilling?" Ruby was looking into it.

"I have a lot of minor items that I have altered." It was true. "Get me up."

From there we climbed the cliff, Nora carrying Fenris and at the top I passed out drunk.

* * *

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark, you acquired the black Bishop pieces. From this day forward you shall be team CRDL. Lead by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin announced, they all bowed then left the stage.

Jaune and his team took the stage "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, You four collected the white rook pieces, as such from this day forward you shall be team JNPR, lead by Jaune Arc." Ozpin announced.

"What me really?" he was shocked.

"Congratulations young man." The headmaster conformed the truth.

Pyrrha punched him in the shoulder knocking him over to much of the amusement of the rest of the students.

They stepped to the side as Ruby, Wiess, Blake and Yang took the stage leaving me alone backstage with Fenris, my spell had worn off but I had let him know that for now I can't talk to him for a while.

"Ruby Rose, Wiess Schnee, Blake Belladonna And Yang Xiao Long. You recovered the white knight pieces, as such from this moment forward you will be known as team RWBY, Lead by Ruby Rose." Ozpin made the last team official.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang exclaimed as she hugged her sister. They then moved off the stage.

"I would like to Call upon the student who arrived at the ruins alone, Miss Alexa Bowie Fal'catta." Ozpin called me up.

I was alone on the stage with Fenris. Beaten and bruised, still a little buzzed, I had a crop top on as Yang had said it was. My ribs were still broken but they were't jutting out any more, the magic mead could only do so much, I was was wrapped from the shoulder's down to my stomach, Fenris stayed close to my legs.

"You retrieved the dust sword, as the solo student you found a unique ally in the form of that wolf,dose he have a name?" Ozpin asked.

"His name is Fenris." I winced, the adrenaline was long gone.

"You finished this with broken ribs." He was building me up, why?

I go to hand him the relic, "No keep it, you may need it."

"Thank you sir." I place it in my belt.

"You are to chose your team... Who do you trust most." the entire school gasped... this was afirst.

I looked at the teams that have been formed but there was one I knew more than any. "I choose team RWBY."

They came up and joined me on stage. "You shall now be Team RWBBY, Ruby Rose, Wiess Schnee, Alexa Bowie Fal'catta, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long." We all hugged as we took our seat. "This is shaping up to be a very interesting year." Ozpin's words echoed around me dimly as we sat down... this would be a fun year.

* * *

 **Ahhhh TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE! I don't know if you guys like it or not. Please leave reviews. Ask questions and I will answer them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark, you acquired the black Bishop pieces. From this day forward you shall be team CRDL. Lead by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin announced, they all bowed then left the stage.**

 **Jaune and his team took the stage "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, You four collected the white rook pieces, as such from this day forward you shall be team JNPR, lead by Jaune Arc." Ozpin announced.**

 **"What me really?" he was shocked.**

 **"Congratulations young man." The headmaster conformed the truth.**

 **Pyrrha punched him in the shoulder knocking him over to much of the amusement of the rest of the students.**

 **They stepped to the side as Ruby, Wiess, Blake and Yang took the stage leaving me alone backstage with Fenris, my spell had worn off but I had let him know that for now I can't talk to him for a while.**

 **"Ruby Rose, Wiess Schnee, Blake Belladonna And Yang Xiao Long. You recovered the white knight pieces, as such from this moment forward you will be known as team RWBY, Lead by Ruby Rose." Ozpin made the last team official.**

 **"I'm so proud of you!" Yang exclaimed as she hugged her sister. They then moved off the stage.**

 **"I would like to Call upon the student who arrived at the ruins alone, Miss Alexa Bowie Fal'catta." Ozpin called me up.**

 **I was alone on the stage with Fenris. Beaten and bruised, still a little buzzed, I had a crop top on as Yang had said it was. My ribs were still broken but they were't jutting out any more, the magic mead could only do so much, I was was wrapped from the shoulder's down to my stomach, Fenris stayed close to my legs.**

 **"You retrieved the dust sword, as the solo student you found a unique ally in the form of that wolf, dose he have a name?" Ozpin asked.**

 **"His name is Fenris." I winced, the adrenaline was long gone.**

 **"You finished this with broken ribs." He was building me up, why?**

 **I go to hand him the relic, "No keep it, you may need it."**

 **"Thank you sir." I place it in my belt.**

 **"You are to chose your team... Who do you trust most." the entire school gasped... this was a first.**

 **I looked at the teams that have been formed but there was one I knew more than any. "I choose team RWBY."**

 **They came up and joined me on stage. "You shall now be Team RWBBY, Ruby Rose, Wiess Schnee, Alexa Bowie Fal'catta, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long." We all hugged as we took our seat. "This is shaping up to be a very interesting year." Ozpin's words echoed around me dimly as we sat down... this would be a fun year.**

* * *

 **Author's note I've done some research about the swords that I described Alexa to wield and found That I gave a basic description of a pair of Polish Karabelas. They were used by Polish mounted warriors, this fact is brought to you by my over active information guzzling mind. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Classes**

I was asleep in my bed when a loud whistle woke me up I fell off and rolled into Wiess who had also been woken up by the same noise. We glared at Ruby in the exat same moment."Good morning team RWBBY!" she was way to energetic this early in he morning.

"Ruby what are you doing!?" The two of us demanded from the cold floor.

"Now that you two are awake we can begin with the first order of business." Ruby was way too happy for this early in the morning.

"Decorating." Yang said while holding a lot of odds and ends

"We still need to unpack..." Blake held up her suit case and it opened spilling out it's contents onto the floor, "... and clean."

We stood up and Ruby blasted the whistle again and our ears rang. Wiess, Blake, Alexa, Yang and their fearless leader of team RWBBY! BANZAI!"

"BANZAI!" the other two yelled after her and they all had a single arm up.

"Weiss... what have we gotten ourselves into?" I ask her.

"At least your sensible." She was sincere about that.

* * *

I didn't really have much more than my clothes and my gear, but the others had all sorts of things, from book to a full painting, Blake seem to hide her books from us... I wonder why? When all was said and done we were left with a pile of five beds.

"This isn't going to work." Weiss was the first to speak.

"We do have a lot of stuff." Blake pointed out.

"Don't look at me all I have is school supplies, weapons, clothes, and special items." I really did have the least stuff.

"Yeah... you have some explaining to do." Weiss was still confused about my mead from the forest.

"Maybe we should ditch some of it?" Yang asked.

"Or we could ditch the beds..." and she was starting to get exited, "... And replace them with bunk beds!"

"That sounds really dangerous." Weiss pointed out.

"And Super awesome!" Yang was in support of the concept.

"It dose seem effective." Blake made three for it.

"Whats a bunk bed?" I was more than confused.

"Um yeah... its a bed on top of a bed..." Weiss said.

"What if your sleeping on top and roll off... or the frame breaks?" I was not for this.

"We have five beds so you can sleep on the normal bed." Ruby told me.

"Well we should put it to a vote." Weiss was hoping for a different idea.

"I think we just did." Yang crushed that dream.

Blake Ding

Yang Ding

Weiss Buzz

Ruby Ding

Alexa Hrmmm

We rushed to fix it and when we finished we had a two extremely dangerous but surprisingly safe bunk beds and mine sat in the middle in prim roll off territory of the landing zone.

"Okay now onto our second matter of business which is..." she spun around and some how landed on her bed, "... classes, we have a number of classes together, first we have one at 9 o'clock."

"Wait did you just say 9 o'clock?!" Weiss was alarmed.

"Hummmm?" Ruby was clearly not happy with the interruption.

"It's 8:55 you dunce!" She ran out of the room leaving the rest of us behind.

"T... TO CLASS!" Ruby ran out and team Jnpr across the hall scrambled behind us, I faintly heard Jaune yell crap.

* * *

It wasn't until we got to last class that I had realised that Fenris had followed me all around and despite Professor Ports protests he fell asleep his desk.

I tried to pay attention to his story but it sounded so much like my fathers hunting stories that he would tell me to get me fall asleep as a child that I was nodding off, my father would like this man.

"Now who among you believe yourself to be the true embodiment of a true Hunter?" Weiss's hand shot up.

"I do sir!" she sounded angry... why?

Okay I'll admit I went to the wash room while she had her fight... why were they so far away? As I was coming back to class I came across Ozpin with Ruby heading back to the dorms with Fenris.

"Oh Hi Ozpin is everything alright with my team?" I was concerned.

"Things will settle but I have to ask you something in my office.

"Alright."

* * *

When we got there I was amassed by the room. "How... how is this possible?" The shear size of the gears, how quite they were and the size of the glass panes.

"As expected architecture is vastly different, from your home." He smiled as I sat in a chair.

"Yes it is but I'm guessing that's not why I'm here?" I refocused on Ozpin.

"Correct." he sat back in his seat behind his desk that was just a mechanical as the rest of his room.

"Why am I here?" I was still confused by the gears around me and wanted to study them.

"Tell me about the drow." his straight forward question baffled me.

"What?"

"Your people the drow... if they were to come here what would happen?"

"They would murder every last man,woman and child."

"Why?" he already knew the answer.

"To please the demon goddess Loth, Queen of spiders, my mother." My arm ached where she had marked me.

We discussed further about my and the implications of it in this world. "Do I try to hide my power?"

"No... At one point we will try to connect with your world... but act like its your semblance until then. By the way have you filled in the rest of your team?"

"Blake and Weiss? No not yet... I'm worried that I'll sound insane." I was truly concerned about this.

"Very well, this weekend you all shall meet here and you will explain to them your past." he then proceeded to dismiss me back to my dorm.

* * *

As I walked into the the dorm Weiss pulls me back into the hallway. "You can't sleep in class." That is all she said.

"Sorry I but my father would tell me similar stories for me to fall asleep as a child... force of habit." I moved to enter the room.

"Also... Your not from Remnant?" That's when I noticed the concern in her eyes.

"How did you..." I was going to ask.

"Pocket dial as well as Ruby and Yang. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I... the world I'm from... it is less advanced... there are more dangerous threats then the grimm... more races... more kingdoms."

"And the drow?" she lets me into the room as the others watch me.

"The drow... their pure evil... there are a few exceptions...but there are so many cities of them... and they practice drow sacrifice... in order to please my blasted birth mother the spider Goddess Loth..."

I explain my past... my true age... my magic... the people I have seen killed... the people I've saved... my home... my family.

"Alexa... you... I... how?" Weiss was stumped.

"Magic flows through me... I use magic in battle... my acts... healing... but I haven't fully regained my power."

"How much magic power do you have?" Blake asked.

"As a bard... not much, I do have more than most... I am mostly support but I do have a plethora of combat spells... but I cant take a hit... as we saw during the initiation." I winced from a twang of pain from my ribs.

"Soooo... is your aura activated?" Weiss asked trying to stay on a subject she understood.

"No. And I'm not sure that I want to... we don't know that I even have a aura... I'm not even mortal... I'm a demigod... for all I know I'm immortal." Curled up in a ball the very thought hitting me... I was the child of a goddess. "And if I did... what power could I have... more than likely my mothers blood in me will affect my power... I don't want her power."

"Very rarely do the previous generations powers affect the next." Weiss sat next to me.

"I'm still worried." shaking as Sat on the other side of me and wrapped me in her embrace.

"We know... I know you'll find your way home... I bet you friends and family are working hard to get to you."

* * *

Meanwhile...

 **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO SUMMON EVERY SINGLE DEMON LORD TO GET A PIECE OF THE RITUAL TO SUMMON LOTH!?"** Fargnar bellowed at Tereatoa.

"No I said we have to summon every Balor to get the information to summon the the Demon lords to summon Loth, and to summon them we have to summon a uncountable amount of lesser devils to get that info and before that every damn imp."

 **"GGGGGRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

"Well that is a comforting thought... if it wasn't for the fact that their personalities only worked together while I was there... I have to hope our allies are helping them..."

"Hey your here right now Alexa." Ruby held me tighter.

"I know." I opened up from my ball.

"Alexa... are you gonna be fine here?" Blake asked.

"Yes... but I can't stay here, this isn't my home..." I pulled Ruby off of me and and scratched Fenris's ears as he came over to me.

"Hey let's focus on that when we have to." Yang said, "but for now sleep."

* * *

I hated that night the nightmares made no sense.

I was running through Mythral Hall but the stone was melting away behind me, the dwarfs didn't see what was happening and burst into flames.

Then I was battling an army of drider as they ate my friends, the half drow half spider monstrosities of Loth smelled like death.

I then found myself on a sea of blood, ghouls reaching out for my boat, pulling chips away.

Then the sea drained and found myself face to face with a high elf her, she was just an entire pallet swap from me...

"Your nothing more then a child of Loth, your a disgrace to the title of demigod, you devil spawn. I can't believe that I can be categorised with you! ME! A daughter of Hanali the elven goddess of love." She scolded me

"You know nothing of me!" I drew my weapons, but she was go replaced by a drow holding a small moon.

"Ignore her child... Your nothing like your mother." she sat in a silver throne.

"Your...Eilistraee!" I was in awe the only good drow goddess, she over saw all who foresoke Loth's teaching, even if they didn't follow her.

"I don't need your admiration just follow your heart... to where ever it leads you and whom ever it guides you to love." She glided over to me, "Your just as much my daughter."

"But... I have Loth's blood in my veins."

"No its your blood, not your father's and certainly not your mothers, your's. But for now wake up.

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat but I didn't remember mt dreams, I knew it was important... but my mind wouldn't remember no matter what.

Eventually I just fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

 **What did you think? TELL ME PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hated that night as the nightmares made no sense.**

 **I was running through Mythral Hall but the stone was melting away behind me, the dwarfs didn't see what was happening and burst into flames.**

 **Then I was battling an army of driders as they ate my friends, the half drow half spider monstrosities of Loth smelled like death.**

 **I then found myself on a sea of blood, ghouls reaching out for my boat, splinters peeling away.**

 **Then the sea drained and found myself face to face with a high elf her face the same as mine, she was just an entire pallet swap from me...**

 **"Your nothing more then a child of Loth, your a disgrace to the title of demigod, you devil spawn. I can't believe that I can be categorised with you! ME! A daughter of Hanali the elven goddess of love." She scolded me**

 **"You know nothing of me!" I drew my weapons, but she was gone having been replaced by a drow holding a small moon.**

 **"Ignore her child... Your nothing like your mother." she sat in a silver throne.**

 **"Your...Eilistraee!" I was in awe of the only good drow goddess, she over saw all who foresoke Loth's teaching, even if they didn't follow her.**

 **"I don't need your admiration just follow your heart... to where ever it leads you and whom ever it guides you to love." She glided over to me, "Your just as much my daughter."**

 **"But... I have Loth's blood in my veins."**

 **"No its your blood, not your father's and certainly not your mothers, it's your's. But for now wake up.**

* * *

 **I woke up in a cold sweat but I didn't remember mt dreams, I knew it was important... but my mind wouldn't remember no matter what.**

 **Eventually I just fell asleep from exhaustion.**

* * *

 **Well here we are at my fifth chapter of this story... no questions? Is it not interesting for you?I may go back and fix my errors but not now, for now we continue this story. Also who should I ship with Alexa? I can't decide.**

* * *

It's been a few weeks into the year and we were the mess hall, and were eating with team JNPR and Nora was going of on one of her stories again. I just half listened as I looked across the hall... I saw the other students gaze turn away when I looked their way, they still didn't know what to make of me. Then I heard it.

"OW! That hurts!" My eyes snapped over to Team CRDL and a rabbit faunus with the rest of my team.

"Alexa... why are your eyes glowing?" Jaune asked.

"I'll be right back." I stood up and walked over to Cardin he and his team of goons didn't see me coming until I slapped his hand off of her. "Piss off asshole."

"Oh would you look at this this freak is standing up for another freak isn't that cute?" his smug look didn't last.

I cast thunder wave under my breath blasting them into a pile of food, "I said piss off. Your no hero."

Cardin was the first to his feet, "YOU BITCH! YOUR SEMBLANCE NO DAMN SENSE!" he swung his mace but it hit only an illusion of me. I reappeared right behind him and brought up my leg between his and he fell.

"Hey! You'll pay for that!" or whatever his team mates yelled out at me. I turned to face them and summoned a illusion of a giant spider which surprised me as well, I was going for a balor. "W... wh... WHAT!?" it did the job that it had to.

They attacked it and fell flat on their faces.

"Your not the smartest are you?" I finally drew my weapons. "There's always gonna be someone better than you, be it in combat or in their moral codes. Today it was both." I turned to Cardin and placed the tips of my blades beneath his chin, "Fuck off, learn that or it gets worse."

"Y-yes." I returned to my table followed by the stares of the rest of the school.

"What?" I asked as I sat down.

"What were they lashing out at?" Blake asked.

"I regained my illusions... its what I've been using to help Jaune and Ruby in history class," I took a bite of my food.

"What!?" He was stunned.

"Just grammar errors bud." I assured him.

"That explains a lot..." Weiss said as she gave me the look of I'll scold you later look.

"Alexa... what do you mean regained that ability?" Phyrra asked.

My team looked at each other, "We'll explain later."

"Okay... I guess that makes sense." Nora shovelled down more pancakes.

"We got combat classes after lunch then history with Oobleck." Ren read from our schedule.

"Wonder who's gonna fight today." I mused.

* * *

"Okay students today were doing a team against a single opponent." Glynda announced.

"We want to go first!" Cardin called out for his team to act as the larger group.

"Alright let's find you an opponent." Glynda began to scroll through her tablet scroll... I don't see how it's a scroll but you know technology.

"Actually, we want to fight Alexa." I should have seen that coming.

"Cardin remember what happened." a guy whispered but I heard him.

"Alexa do you accept?" Miss Goodwitch called up to me.

"Yes I do." I walk down to edge and swing over, landing in a crouch as team CRDL came to the opposite end of the combat space allotted for our matches.

"Begin." Glynda's word started the match.

They circled me with their weapons drawn and a defensive posture.

"We figured out your ability." Dove taunted me.

"You copy semblances that you have seen... that is the only way you have so many abilities." Sky said from behind me.

"You have only payed attention in classes in which semblances are used." Reese said to my left.

"You can't hide it, It's powerful, but because of that your a glass cannon." Cardin stood his ground in front of me.

"You can't fight what you cant see." I waved my hand and globes of darkness blacked out the lights.

"Hey! WHAT! NO ONE DOSE THAT!" they blasted where I was but I was never there to begin with.

My eyes glowed lava orange but they never saw them when I cast pairs of dancing lights of the same colour while manitaining my invisibility.

"Damn it she can copy her self. but we know where she is now."

I cast Tasha's hideous laughter on sky just before disarming him. I watch his form fall to the ground his temperature rising from the heat of the effort of the spell. His endless laughter filled the room.

"SKY! Damn it witch... that's what you are a witch!" Cardin bellowed in rage.

"No... I'm a simple bard." The acoustics in here could use some work but it'll work. I pulled a flute flute and played a Yuen-ti possession song taking control of Resse and making him beat him self up until his aura broke.

"GRAH!" Dove and Cardin were back to back.

"Velvet what's happening?" Ruby asked the faunus I had helped.

"She's only playing with them...how is she doing that?"

"Playing heh... I can do more than that." I waked to the center of the room and killed the darkness spells.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Cardin took a step towards me

I held out my hand and pooled all of my magical power and a glowing black orb formed. "This can vaporise stone... yield."

"NEVER!" he charged.

I side stepped and unleashed the weak disintegration ray between his armour and him send him into the ceiling and knocking him out.

"Yield." I say as I turn to Dove.

"I... I yield."

"Well... that was an interesting match, but that won't help you in the Vytal tournament." Glynda said as I released the rest of my spells. She came over to me, "Try to restrain yourself more, your still a student."

"Don't underestimate me." I walk away to the showers.

* * *

 **All done.**


End file.
